The present invention relates to a manually operated hoist which traditionally is mounted in the bed of a pickup truck. The collapsible hoist tears down into a composite of parts which fit into a storage box, wherein the storage box can be mounted on a pickup truck to replace the rear bumper.
Space in the bed of a pickup truck is a valuable commodity. The same holds true for work space on any work vehicle including a flat bed truck.
Hoists for winching up items such as engine blocks are commonly mounted on the bed of the pickup truck or like vehicle. The permanent hoist takes up valuable work space on the truck while the truck is being used for other purposes.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a collapsible hoist that stores in a metal box that is mounted where the rear bumper normally resides.
The metal box also provides the base for the hoist in operation. Therefore, the pickup truck can be fully loaded while the hoist is operated.
The main aspect of the present invention is to provide a combination storage box and hoist mounting platform at the rear of a truck.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a collapsible hoist for mounting and storing in the storage box.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a telescoping hinge arm for space saving ease of storage.
Other aspects of this invention will appear from the following description and appended claims, reference being made to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification wherein like reference characters designate corresponding parts in the several views.
In the field a pickup truck has its rear bumper removed. In its place is mounted a metal storage box having a reinforced bottom which serves as a base for a hoist. The two arms of the hoist telescope during storage in the box. In use the base of the hoist pivots 360 degrees.